1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a one piece self-adjusting plastic hair roller clip of the type generally used hairpin-like to hold the user's hair clamped to a fixed or variable diameter roller. The result is an overall clip that is easily attached to and removed from any size diameter roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair clips securing hair to rollers hairpin-like are well known falling into two general types of a longitudinal clip like a bobby pin and a perpendicular clip. The longitudinal hair clip secures to a roller with its wound hair in a direction generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the roller. This is the arrangement as used with the known bobby pin type wherein one arm of the bobby pin is disposed inside the roller and the other arm extends over the outer surface clamping the hair in place. Because of a tendency to unwind to the bobby pin it is critical that the longitudinal clip be properly positioned.
The perpendicular type clip secures itself to the roller with its wound hair on the head of the user in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical roller. The perpendicular clips are sized to match the outside diameter of a specific roller size curl and thus must match the size of the roller to avoid using the wrong size clip leading to an improperly secured roller. Further, when either clip is made of a material such as metal, it can result in permanent deforming of the hair clip after several uses.
Further, expandable diameter rollers are generally available so that one roller serves a multiple of uses and one such roller is shown in application Ser. No. 06/563091, filed Dec. 19, 1983 (6HW-5832) of common assignment.
The present invention is directed to an improvement of a hair roller clip adaptable to fixed or variable sized rollers wherein a single clip can be used with a multiplicity of roller sizes.